


The Waking World Can't Wait

by Jeb



Series: I Want To Stay Asleep [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sans POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Waking World Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Sans POV

WORK WAS POSTED PREMATURELY

WILL UPDATE WITH ACTUAL CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending to this dumb mess.


End file.
